Di Bawah Rintik Hujan
by Nana Bodt
Summary: mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama berpisah, ditemani oleh segelas cokelat panas dan secangkir kopi hitam. manis dan pahit, bukankah begitu berbeda? / SasoSaku.


_Standard disclaimer applied_

_Warning: OOC-ness yang bisa saja terjadi, romance yang ga berasa, typo yang mungkin masih ada._

_Don't like, don't read. simple as that._

.

.

* * *

Sore itu rasanya langit tengah amat bersedih. Tetes demi tetes benda yang terbentuk dari molekul oksigen yang terikat oleh dua molekul hidrogen itu tak hentinya turun membasahi apapun yang mereka sentuh.

Dan tak lama kemudian, air-air itu turun semakin deras, memaksa para penghuni bumi berlarian mencari tempat perlindungan terdekat, seperti yang dilakukan oleh sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tersebut. Dengan map yang berada ditangannya, ia tutupi helaian rambut merah muda sebahunya dari tetesan air yang jatuh tanpa ampun. Kedua kakinya yang mengenakan heels berwarna hitam itu pun melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi―tak peduli dengan cipratan air yang membasahi kakinya yang putih.

Hingga bola mata kehijauan milik gadis itu melihat sebuah halte bus yang memang kebetulan sepi di depannya. Dengan cepat, ia pun meneruskan larinya sambil sesekali merapikan tali tasnya yang mengendur dari pundaknya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah―menimbulkan sedikit uap yang berasal dari mulutnya. Hidungnya sedikit memerah, dengan tubuh yang mulai menggigit karena terkena air yang sedaritadi jatuh membasahi tubuhnya.

Kakinya pun akhirnya berpijak pada lantai halte bus tersebut. Tetesan demi tetesan air pun mulai membasahi lantai halte tersebut―jatuh dari helaian rambutnya yang tidak tertutup map. Nafas gadis itu agak terengah, sementara tubuhnya sendiri mulai menggigil.

Ia pun mulai membuka jasnya yang basah, menampilkan tubuh yang tertutup oleh kemeja berwarna kuning cerah yang agak basah dibagian lengannya. Jas berwarna putih itu pun ia sandarkan pada ujung kursi yang memang berada pada halte bis tersebut.

Dan kemudian, pandangan matanya pun teralih pada sesosok kecil yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tas yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Makin lama, sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas. Hal yang pertama gadis itu lihat adalah rambut kemerahan milik lelaki itu, kemudian wajahnya yang begitu tampan―nyaris saja ia mengira lelaki itu adalah anak SMA, mengingat lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian kerja. Dan semakin dekat, dapat ia lihat iris mata sewarna dedaunan musim gugur itu.

Nafas gadis merah muda itu tercekat.

Lelaki itu pun menginjakkan kakinya pada halte bis tersebut. Sosok itu kini terlihat memunggunginya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang sedikit basah karena terkena air.

Manik mata sewarna dedaunan hijau itu tak kuasa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung pria berambut merah itu.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ada, gadis berambut merah muda itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat lelaki itu berdiri.

Ragu memang, namun akhirnya diberanikannya dirinya untuk menyentuh lengan pria itu.

Yang pertama kali gadis itu lihat adalah wajah lelaki itu dari jarak dekat. Raut wajah datar itu, wajah _babyface-_nya yang membuat lelaki itu terlihat jauh lebih muda …

Serta bola mata sewarna _hazelnut …_

"Sasori-_kun_?"

Tak salah lagi, lelaki di sampingnya ini adalah sosok yang dahulu pernah ia kenal …

.

.

* * *

**Di Bawah Rintik Hujan**

**taintedIris**

* * *

.

.

Dan kini terduduklah ia bersama sesosok lelaki yang baru saja ia temui itu disebuah café kecil yang berdiri tepat diseberang halte bus tempat mereka tadi berteduh. Pandangan para pengunjung pun teralih pada sejoli yang terlihat basah kuyup tersebut.

Segelas cokelat panas dan secangkir kopi hitam tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua, menimbulkan kepulan uap panas―menandakan minuman-minuman tersebut masih panas. Tak ada yang membuka mulutnya.

Kedua sosok manusia berlawanan jenis itu sepertinya sibuk tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Iris berwarna kehijauan itu kini terfokus pada sosok lelaki di depannya, di mana sosok itu juga memfokuskan pandangannya tepat ke arahnya.

Viridian dan hazelnut bertemu. Sakura yang menyadari kontak mata itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan tak ingin bertatapan muka dengan pria di depannya.

Sementara pria bernama Sasori itu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menyeruput cairan berwarna hitam dengan rasa pahit itu sedikit. Kelopak matanya pun tertutup ketika ia rasa hangat seakan menjalari tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil karena dinginnya udara café yang menusuk kulit putih pucatnya.

Di sisi lain, gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat mengikuti aksi lelaki di depannya―menyeruput sedikit minuman coklatnya yang masih panas.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu eh, Sakura?"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok lelaki merah itu telah meletakkan cangkirnya di sisi meja seraya melipat tangannya di atas meja. Tubuh lelaki itu maju sedikit ke arahnya.

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, dengan bibir gelas yang masih menempel pada ujung bibirnya.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali." gumam gadis itu perlahan.

Senyum yang amat tipis pun muncul pada bibir lelaki itu, namun raut wajahnya tetap dingin dan datar seperti biasanya.

"Sudah berapa lama, hmm?"

Kembali lelaki itu bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu berhasil menimbulkan atmosfir keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Perlahan, Sakura meletakkan gelasnya pada sisi meja. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja sembari memainkan jemarinya gelisah. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang gugup ataupun gelisah.

"Entahlah. Sekitar delapan tahun, mungkin? Aku tidak pernah menghitung lagi." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar. Sasori sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan gadis di depannya, namun dengan cepat keterkejutan itu tergantikan oleh ekspresi datar yang selalu ia tunjukkan seperti biasanya.

"Aah, begitu."

Keheningan kembali menyusup di antara mereka. Bukan keheningan yang mengenakkan memang, karena kini Sakura mengigit ujung bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah dengan jari tangan yang saling bertaut.

"B―Bagaimana kabarmu dengan … Karin-_san_?"

Pandangan Sasori pun teralihkan pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah menggenggam pegangan gelasnya sambil menyeruput isinya. Dan dapat iris berwarna kecoklatan itu tangkap, sedikit getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh tangan yang terlihat kurus itu.

Perlahan, pandangan lelaki itu pun teralihkan―ke arah kaca jendela yang terlihat basah karena terkena tetesan air hujan.

"Kami sudah putus dua tahun yang lalu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Kini pandangannya terfokus pada sosok lelaki yang ia lihat tengah menatap jendela di sampingnya dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa." ujarnya singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya―berusaha untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang ia yakini akan mudah sekali terbaca oleh lelaki di depannya. Dalam kepalanya kini kembali berputar adegan yang terjadi sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu …

Adegan yang menghancurkan hatinya begitu dalam.

.

"_Sakura, lebih baik kita putus saja."_

_Sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan pada lelaki itu beberapa tetes air mata yang sudah sedaritadi jatuh membasahi pipi chubby gadis musim semi tersebut. kedua tangan gadis itu memegang ujung rok seragam sailor-nya erat, berusaha mencari kekuatan di sana._

"_K―Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak tercekat. "Apa karena kau sudah menyukai Karin-san?"_

_Walaupun kepalanya tertunduk, dapat gadis itu rasakan tubuh lelaki itu menegang sesaat―sebelum tubuh itu kembali mengendur. Dan berikutnya, meluncurlah kata-kata yang langsung menghancurkan hati kecil dan rapuh gadis itu berkeping-keping._

"_Ya, aku menyukainya."_

_._

Setelah itu, ia berusaha untuk tidak pernah mendekati Sasori. Dan setelah kurang lebih seminggu, ia mendengar kabar burung bahwa Sasori dan Karin resmi berpacaran.

Setelah lulus, Sakura pun melanjutkan sekolahnya keluar kota―seakan berusaha lari sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. Ia pun mulai menenggelamkan dirinya pada kegiatan sekolah, berteman dengan orang lain sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan yang ia lakukan pun berbuah hasil, ia sama sekali lupa dengan rasa sakit yang dulu ia rasakan karena cintanya yang dikhianati.

Namun kenapa, sekarang sosok itu muncul setelah ia telah bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan mencoba merasakan cinta kembali?

Setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk mengubur sosok itu dalam-dalam.

"―Sakura?"

Dan seketika, suara maskulin itu menyentakkan Sakura kembali ke alam sadar, menghentikan putaran demi putaran memori yang masih berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Y―Ya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah memiliki pacar?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati pandangan mata milik lelaki bersurai semerah darah itu kini tertuju tepat kepadanya. Sakura sedikit bergidik, seakan merasakan tatapan mata itu menelanjangi dirinya.

"S―sudah." ujar Sakura terbata.

Dusta.

Entah kenapa, dapat Sakura lihat rahang bawah lelaki itu sedikit menegang setelah mendengar jawabannya. Pandangan lelaki itu pun kembali teralih ke arah jendela kaca di sampingnya, membuat Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama. Dapat terlihat kini hujan tinggal rintik-rintik saja.

Sakura pun merasakan suatu pergerakan. Benar saja, lelaki di depannya kini terlihat telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil merogoh saku celananya. Dan kini, beberapa lembar uang kertas ryo diletakkan di atas meja.

Sasori mengambil tas kerjanya yang berada di sisi kursinya, lalu membukanya. Dan dapat terlihat oleh Sakura sebuah payung berwarna hitam berada di tangan lelaki itu.

"Ini, pakai payungnya. Aku harus pergi."

Tangan lelaki itu tersodor ke arahnya, dengan payung yang masih berada di sana. Dengan ekspresi bengong, Sakura mengambil payung itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Dan sosok lelaki itu pun berjalan melewati Sakura tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Tak lama, terdengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi dari arah pintu café tersebut.

Pandangan Sakura kini teralihkan pada payung berwarna kehitaman yang sedaritadi berada di tangannya. Pikiran gadis itu melayang entah kemana.

'Ia membawa payung namun berteduh di halte bis?' pikirnya tak percaya.

Dan entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Langsung ia sambar jas kerja serta map yang sedari tadi berada di sisi kursinya. Bahkan tak ia pedulikan teriakan sang pelayan toko yang menyuruhnya untuk membayar minuman yang telah ia dan Sasori sedaritadi nikmati.

Pandangan matanya ia arahkan ke segala arah, berusaha mencari sesosok lelaki berkepala merah yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Namun nihil, sepertinya sosok itu sudah naik kendaraan lain ketika keluar dari café kecil tersebut.

Perlahan, pandangannya ia alihkan pada payung lipat berwarna hitam yang berada ditangannya. Tak ia pedulikan tetes demi tetes air yang kembali membasahi tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kering.

Padahal lelaki itu bisa saja menggunakan payungnya dan melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan. Namun kenapa ia malah memilih tubuhnya dibasahi air dan berlarian menuju halte bis yang sama dengannya?

Apakah Sasori sengaja melakukannya?

Genggaman tangannya pada payung itu mengerat. Digigitinya bibir bawahnya sedikit kuat―berusaha menahan air mata yang kini mulai menggenang pada pelupuk matanya.

Apakah aku masih bisa berharap?

Rasa sakit namun hangat pun kembali merasuki dadanya yang mulai bergejolak tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

* * *

a/n: sebenarnya fic ini mau aku ikutkan dalam event SasoSaku, _**"Black and White Remembrance"**_. tapi berhubung aku panitianya, apa daya? ... T_T tapi gpp deh buat nambah2in arsip sasosaku *nyengir*

akhir kata, mind to RnR?


End file.
